clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Great Darktonian Pie War
Insulting? ...I never could write battle articles. I guarentee a happy ending. --कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) Absoulte Energie, der gefürchtete Schildkröte-Pilz, Diktator der Penguin-Enzyklopädie 21:37, 3 February 2009 (UTC) I shall use this (maybe) in a future sequel to QFTGW. But right now it seems awkward... I mean, a battle right smack-dab in the middle of the USA? It's unfitting for a happy country. L8er... maybe. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 22:47, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Don't forget me! I joined Darktan too! --Marx Hey, I have an idea! In the next day of battle, the arctic terns arrive on a powerful cold front, which they use to dramatically lower visibility on Darktan's lines (the cold front comes with fog, blizzards, and hail). They also bring out their confectionery-styled weapons, including brownie ballistas, truffle trebuchets, bubblegum bazookas, licorice arrows, candy cane javelins, and jawbreaker cannons. The Air Force of Ternville participates in the battle as well. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 23:24, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Wow this has a lot of action I wanna get in the action! And my character brings the sling shot and hot sauce machinge gun for battle. user: Tails6000 Thank You, Everyone! I was planning, at the very end, for the forces of evil to be comedically defeated by a mass singing of "Peanut Butter Jelly Time"... but I don't know how to write that in the way the story is heading. It was heading better than anything I could have ever dreamed of! To everyone who has been writing this, thank you! However, I still want to end with a PBJT singing... but we don't have to. I would like to, but we'll have to wait and see. PogoPunk, Explorer, and everyone else on the history of changes on this page, thank you! This article should be Featured very soon! We have to wrap it up in a few weeks, though! Then we'll have to rewrite Darktan's article. Finally, if Darktan defects to the side of Good, what could an all-powerful appirition do for the benefit of Society? There's still a lot of work to be done! :) --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Absoulte Energie, der gefürchtete Schildkröte-Pilz, Diktator der Penguin-Enzyklopädie † 20:55, 19 February 2009 (UTC) You don't need to rewrite the Darktan article, just make a "Good Darktan" article.-Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS 03:43, 29 March 2009 (UTC) I feel neglected... I was planning for a spectacular ending with the terns' cold front forcing the baddies to march on South Pole City... and Triskelle returning and rallying the civilians to operate South Pole City's ancient, hidden artillery (dating back to Olde Antarctica)... and the crossfire between South pole City and Ternville wiping out most of Darktan's army.... from there, the story would have been all yours. I feel really neglected now. I hope you won't mind me doing this, but I am replacing all the text from the Billy Mays thing onward; I am rewriting the whole ending. If you like my version, then keep it like it is, if not, then revert me. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 21:42, 19 February 2009 (UTC) At the end of my version I will leave only WitchyPenguin, Darktan, and a few others standing. That's when you guys can take over. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 21:44, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Me too I had planned an ending and such. I feel kinda neglected about this too. I will write my version, just to show you how it would have ended. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'ɹǝsol ɐ ɹnoʎ uǝɥʇ sıɥʇ pɐǝɹ uɐɔ noʎ ɟı ']] 21:50, 19 February 2009 (UTC) So am I my character isn't in the action! someone add me to the fight please. User:Tails6000 Quite the contrary In my version, at the end it was written that Darktan was ready to fight again. I had a feeling that a few people wanted their own version of an ending so I continued the plot on. Darktan was revived, he wanted to fight, why not continue your stories off that? (Talk to me!) The ending of my ending is fully compatible with your ending. Darktan is left standing at the end of my ending, so you can then introduce the "real" evil after my Ternville/South Pole City crossfire. Don't worry, I think you'll like my ending. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 01:59, 20 February 2009 (UTC) I don't mind whatever ending you and Triskelle choose, as long as Darktan doesn't get caught by PSA/Go to jail or something similar. Besides, if he went to jail, he could bust out quite easily =P (Talk to me!) MERGER Why don't we merge all three?! THAT WOULD BE SWEET! Here's my thoughts. So, we start with the Air Force in Explorer's theory, following by a spectacular return of Triskelle, as Triskelle should get. Soon after, in a touching scene, Shroomsky apologizes and returns the crown. ---- NEXT, as Explorer stated, Darktan, Marx Marx, Carl Marx, ACP, and everyone else on the side of Evil push back the forces of Good to South Pole City, where they attempt to capture it. There, as stated, someone will rally the civillians to operate some old timey (and I presume comedical) contraptions stored in vintage vaults. ---- After wiping out much of the army, we'll reinstall PogoPunk's dramatic Keeper Battle. The "true evil", the plant in the head, the reverted stuff (already written) and so forth will be reinstalled with it. ---- The ENTIRE battle concludes with, hopefully (in my dreams), a mass singing of Peanut Butter Jelly Time, in which Darktan and the Evil surrender. Though, this is optional. ---- From there, Triskelle and PogoPunk will wrap up with a dramatic ending. ---- Oh, and Tails, you'll clobber several ACP leaders with a slingshot. ---- Mergers: the best parts of the Wiki! --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Absoulte Energie, der gefürchtete Schildkröte-Pilz, Diktator der Penguin-Enzyklopädie † 18:12, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Great idea TS. Also, may I suggest that someone writes about the characters in Darktan's Army? You'll find I made a template for all the members of Darktan's Army, have a look at it here (Talk to me!) WOOOO!!!!!! SLINGSHOT!!!!!! Tails Ok, here's my ending: Air Force of Ternville appears and starts shooting down Darktan's army with random stationery objects, ranging from large pens and pencils to . They cut Darktan's army down by 14%, but 'tis not enough. Mayor McFlapp then orders the Ternville division of the Army of Eastshield to start shooting the baddies with confectionery as well. Huge brownies, enormous truffles, licorice spears and pelting jawbreakers (I mean beakbreakers) take down a further 37% of his army. Add this to the new 150,000 pies that have just been baked in Ternville's finest bakery and what do you get? A "fall-back" from Darktan's army. The baddies attempt to march on the nearby South Pole City, which is seemingly undefended with all the National Guard gone. Or so the baddies think. Triskelle returns, with the help of Mayor McFlapp, and together they rally the South Pole-ers to bring out the very ancient artillery hidden away in the South Pole City cellars. The ammo is hidden in a very secret compartment in the Capitol; it is a secret not even the South Pole Council know about. Together, the crossfire between Ternville and South Pole City wipes out almost all of Darktan's army. Only Darktan himself and a few other of his arch-minions are left standing. That is where you all take over. Professor Shroomsky can give the crown back to Triskelle, then POGOPUNK can go for the "real" evil thingy ending after that. At the end, Darktan tells the good guys that the only thing that can destroy the Shadow Amulet and its powers is to make the Silmaril crown shoot a wonderful beam of light by singing Peanut Butter Jelly TIme. A mass recital of the rap song follows, and the Shadow Amulet is sent into a void, which is later explained as linking this universe to the universe of Redwall across the FOurth Wall. I can do a little "epilogue" where the Amulet falls into the rafters of Redwall Abbey, if you want. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 22:56, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Here's the ending if I was gonna post it Then after Darktan saw most of his army was down he had an Idea to raid south pole city. Then they went to the city then Triskelle had an idea.Triskelle said for everyone to go to the secret spot with the artillery and then after the strikes the only way to destroy the shadow amulet was the song of peanut butter jelly time. Then everyone sang the song and a beam from the crown sucked the amulet in the void. And the ACP keaders tried to escape. I got this Tails said with anger and then he destroyed them with a sling shot barge the end! How was that? User:Tails6000 Great ideas, except I have just one teenie problem; *The Shadow Amulet mustn't get lost, or be sucked into a void. If it does, it must be returned to Darktan in some form of epilogue. Darktan will always carry it, no matter what. Darktan will lose, but he won't lose his powers. If he loses his powers, then it's like killing him off, and it restricts more ideas. (Talk to me!) :Umm..Hello?I created Vesper to be a good shadow keeper!! --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'ɹǝsol ɐ ɹnoʎ uǝɥʇ sıɥʇ pɐǝɹ uɐɔ noʎ ɟı ']] 17:40, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Wait a second.....there is no March 30 this year, when that battle was supposed to take place. Interesting..... [:-)--Lovebirds211 15:22, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Hmm. Can we attempt to "reform" the Shadow Amulet so that it still has shadow powers but is now good? [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 15:24, 21 February 2009 (UTC) That decision is up to Triskelle, since he created the amulets. (Talk to me!) It is not good or bad. It is how the keeper chooses to use it's powers. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'ɹǝsol ɐ ɹnoʎ uǝɥʇ sıɥʇ pɐǝɹ uɐɔ noʎ ɟı ']] 17:40, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Good point on the epilouge I have to add my character in the battle soon all he is doing now is playing go fish with the vibration monarch for no reason! (shows them playing go fish five weeks ago) That long! Tails6000 It's good but can Kwiksilver be in it? Don't make him look like a complete idiot, though. Maybe he lays waste to a couple of Darktan's ranks with his Banana Blaster, maybe he and Sprocket knock Darktan over with a blast of fruit. Just please make him not look like a wimp? Make him a hero, if you please.Thanx in advance. -Kwiksilver 05:22, 12 March 2009 (UTC) You could place your name in the "Capture Darktan" programme. THEN ask again. ----Alex001 08:18, 12 March 2009 (UTC) It's advice. Okay...Kwiksilver and Sprocket were already in the Capture Darktan program, but just to be safe, I've put my user on as well. I am now asking again. See the above comment^-Kwiksilver 07:37, 13 March 2009 (UTC) How do you defeat a magma puffle? Wait on, I just had a brainwave. If one banana blaster can defeat a lava puffle, what could a THOUSAND banana blasters do to a Magma Puffle? After all, the magma puffle is only the higher version of a lava puffles. Maybe everbody could get banana blasters and splatter the magma puffle. The blasters would turn the puffle banana-flavoured and it gets defeated when everybody licks it. The saliva from the licks melt the puffle! That's just an extra idea I had.-Kwiksilver 01:29, 14 March 2009 (UTC) I got one too! If I got water balloons,equiped my slingshot with 'em and attacked the magma puffle they'd get burned out! thats plain perfect! Magma is put out by water! -- Tails6000 01:34, 14 March 2009 (UTC) There's only one problem with that. If it got splattered with a Banana Blaster it would just simply melt into magma (wich could cause even more trouble) and then reform again. It said in the Banana Blaster article. Speeddasher Yes, but notice that's for LAVA PUFFLES. And that's only ONE blaster. If a THOUSAND opened fire at one time, the magma puffle would turn into yellow banana goop. That way, even if it didn't melt it, it's attacks would not be harmful. Plus, the banana goop would be wet, thus extinguishing the magma puffle. And hey, at the end of the war, the magma puffle can serve banana milkshakes!-Kwiksilver 02:28, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Guys I got a friend from another world as well say hello to Mr.L! Mr.L:Hey it is I Mr.L! I got a huge plan to destroy this Darktan fool When Tails6000 gives the signal I come in with my brobot L-type! then I swat most away and then Darktan then phorphets and cries home like a teensy weensy baby! hahahhaa! Mr.L and Tails6000 Guys heres another Idea for the fight! Maybe when Metal explorer and Tails6000 are in the middle of the arena they have a 1-on-1 duel like Tails6000 the Fighters (song: Tails6000 vs Krono) And then they are teleported to the giant wing so they wont get out during the battle its like a battle in the battle! And then Kwiksilver gets a camera and is flying on a tern for transport (no offense mayor mcflapp) And then the two are fighting and then after the battle they go back to the field. That a good Idea? Tails HP Dialouge Triskelle, your editing and altering of the High Penguin's dialouge is INCREDIBLE! It sounds so much better, much more epic! I just wanted to congratulate your brilliance! I love reading the fancy and fantastically up-scale dialouge you type so well! I just wanted to compliment your brilliance, Triskelle. You are such a speech writer! Astounding! --TurtleShroom on the road! Beep beep beep beep yeah! :) Jesus Loves You and Died for You!!!!!!!!!!! 03:46, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Many thanks, Turtle of Mushroomshire. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] 02:49, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Wait The sillhouette I mentioned was you, Triskelle! ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) View this template 02:31, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Oh. Well, this is Triskelle's part of view on that section. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] 02:33, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Okay, I will keep it but push it farther back to make it more story-like. Someone add stuffing between the sillhouette thing and King Triskelle's talk. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) View this template 02:38, 28 March 2009 (UTC) I'll add more stuff in the middle between the two. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] 02:49, 28 March 2009 (UTC) My idea for Tails6000's entrance for the war This is the entrance for Tails6000 during my war it is like when The bad and good guys see an unknown airplane Tails jumps down lands and then goes trigger happy with his hot sauce machine gun! That or my other idea is mcflapp calls the airforce He needs Tails to enter with them and try to take them out on foot that good? User:Tails6000 Tails may drive an airplane; I believe he is a superb pilot, wot! ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) View this template 02:47, 28 March 2009 (UTC) I'll add Tails and the aeroplane between the two things me and explorer just wrote. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] 02:50, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Okay thanks tyrisk and explorer User:Tails6000 Plot Okay, so far we can get in with a mass reinforcement regiment coming from out of the blue. Tails rides with the Ternville Air Force, the High Penguins return, and Ninjahopper and his students cream STINC at Card-Jitsu. This will push the baddies back to South Pole City, where King Triskelle and Mayor McFlapp reappear with their newly invented kind of ammunition. There they show the citizens how to work the interesting, comic, hidden, and ancient weapons of the city. This cuts the army down to just Darktan and a few members of the Conclave of Evil. Eventually, all the Conclave besides WitchyPenguin is knocked out, and this is where POGOPUNK can go with his "real" evil thing with the plant in the head. Then WitchyPenguin can be furious that Darktan is turning to the good side, and then takes the Shadow Amulet for herself and transforms into the Maledict or whatever. The good guys, with advice from Darktan, then defeat the monster with a mass singing of PBJT, and Darktan is inducted into the USA Hall of Fame and is given back the Shadow Amulet. All is well, and Mayor McFlapp is proud of himself! ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) View this template 03:10, 28 March 2009 (UTC) WitchyPenguin steals the show? I like the idea of that =P One thing I need to enforce; The Maledict can only be defeated if Luce transforms into her dragon form. POGOPUNK32 03:12, 28 March 2009 (UTC) What about the Brilliance? Should we scrap Luce if she isn't used? What about Opacus' and Finwe's returns? --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] 03:13, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Well whoever ends up with the Light Amulet transforms into the Brilliance, so Luce should be the one to battle it. Maledict VS Brilliance, the final conflict of Good and Evil. Sounds pretty epic to me =P POGOPUNK32 03:15, 28 March 2009 (UTC) It wouldn't be the final, though. Finwe and Opacus' propechies have yet to come true Unless they teach Darktan and Luce how, maybe? --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] 03:16, 28 March 2009 (UTC) I would assume Opacus gave his teachings to his predecessor, being Darktan. Once whoever transforms into the Maledict, everyone having no clue about what it is, Luce and tow should go to the High Penguin library to study about what the Maledict is, and how to counter it. Also just a side note; Darktan should be the one to turn into the Maledict, since none of the other minions know how to use the Shadow Amulet. Maybe Darktan feels he has complete total control, then goes berserk betraying his minions and everything, then everyone unites to try subdue the beast. POGOPUNK32 03:19, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Agreed. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] 03:21, 28 March 2009 (UTC) I like the idea. Could I maybe appear in the story though with Ninjahopper, and could Tails battle Metal Explorer like he suggested? Also we still have to come up with a way to defeat the Magma Puffle. Speeddasher NVM, I added myself in the story as an assistant of Ninjahopper (if that's okay). Also don't get rid of Metal Explorer yet. I have an idea to turn him into a maintenance bot after Tails defeats him (if Tails wants to). Speeddasher Sorry to bother you again, but can Kwiksilver and Sprocket be in the war? It's just I feel a bit left out....-Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS 10:54, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Oh, and by the way, the only way to defeat a Magma Puffle is with a thousand Banana Blasters. Seriously.-Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS 10:56, 28 March 2009 (UTC) United Penguin's Republic in war Leader here. We wish to help the good guys. If anyone disagrees, speek now. --The Leader 10:59, 28 March 2009 (UTC) PS:I really need to edit myself. Entrance for Kwiksilver PLUS the defeat of the Magma Puffle I have a way for Kwiksilver and Sprocket's entrance. The ground between the two armies breaks and a giant drilling machine (think Herbert's machine, but bigger) comes out. Silence falls over the armies. The door opens and a penguin dressed in a black tunic jumps out. A worn red beanie blackened with soot is on his head, and he's holding a Banana Blaster. A red puffle wearing a ninja mask sits on his shoulder. That's Kwiksilver and Sprocket. They explain they're late because it took so long to find the drilling machine and fix it. Banana Blasters are tossed out to the good side, and the command is given to open fire on the Magma Puffle. Thousands of streams of banana goop fly through the air and land on the Magma Puffle, and the blasts are absorbed. The Giant puffle suddenly turns bright yellow and falls backwards onto Darktan's army, knocking out a lot of soldiers. It's been knocked out by the high potassium content in the bananas, and is out for the count. Kwiksilver joins the battle with Sprocket, firing pies out of their blasters. That's just my idea. It defeats the Magma Puffle. Can I put that into the story or does an admin have to?-Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS 11:12, 28 March 2009 (UTC) I'll add that bit like Speeddasher did, and if you don't like it it can be deleted, but I think it's pretty good.-Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS 11:16, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Mr. Reviewer Just read the whole story, and I like it so far! Personally, I'm looking forward to the conflict between Maledict and Brilliance, I'd love to see what you guys think of them! (Talk to me!) 11:51, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Me too, that's gonna be EPIC-Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS 11:53, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Speeddasher I would be happy to defeat metal explorer so yes I want to defeat him! User:Tails6000 Idea for the Epilouge I had a cool Idea for the epilouge if we add one. Darktan is now living peacefully in what is now the Province of Pastry and is run by the Str00dels. Manny Peng is put in jail while being taught by Mabel, and is set to stay there until he learns how to talk properly. Like Kwiksilver suggested, the Magma Puffle gets a job selling Banana Milkshakes and is actually quite happy. Metal Explorer is forced to work at Eastshield Fried Fish, after his battle with Tails, as a Janitor bot until he is old enough to retire. The USA is now a peaceful nation, and everything is back to the way it used to be. Speeddasher Wonderful idea! YOu may add that after the story is finished! ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) View this template 15:31, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Im still going to add High Penguins living peacefully, accepted by modern penguins. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] 15:31, 28 March 2009 (UTC) I'm glad that you like it Explorer. Also I forgot to add that Billy Mays makes his own company, and Captain Str00del becomes a delegate for the South Pole Council. Speeddasher Hey! What happened to my other weapons for South Pole City? I liked those; I want South Pole City's weapons to be more sophisticated, unique, and different from the other weapons! I will still add them. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) View this template 21:28, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Im adding them. I got to wait though. ITS EARTH HOUR! ALL APPLIANCES SHUT OFF! 16:30-17:30! --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] 21:30, 28 March 2009 (UTC) My idea For the transformation of Luce Okay, so the Prophecy says Luce, Kwiksilver or The Kernel will stop Darktan, okay? The readers think that Luce is going to transform, but PLOT TWIST! Luce is in a chamber in South Pole City, looking for the instructions on how to transform into The Brilliance to defeat the Maledict. The Kernel is also down here, hiding from the battle. Kwiksilver drills through the chamber wall because he has received a message from Luce on the Psychic Paper. He explains to Luce that he has been hearing a strange beat in his head from the day he was born, but he forgot it. The Kernel makes him taste some Spicy Fried fish, and he remembers, and taps out the beat to Peanut Butter Jelly Time with his feet. Luce transforms into the Brilliance and back again. The beat triggers it. Finwe is accidently summoned to the chamber, and he tells Luce she has to find the HPC Swimming Pool water. They find it, but Kwiksilver trips, and splashes it over Luce- I'll finish this later, I have to clean stuff.-Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS 22:22, 28 March 2009 (UTC) The vial of swimming pool liquid could be hidden in Mayor McFlapp's office. The Secretary of Magical Thing-a-majiggers, who is a High Penguin, could hide it in a secret vault so it would eventually be found by Saint Finwe, The Kernel, Luce, and Kwiksilver years later (she can break the Fourth Wall). ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) View this template 22:27, 28 March 2009 (UTC) :No, the vial is in the Arda spirit oasis, and no one but High Penguins can enter there.--[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] 03:34, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Yeah, that's a good idea. So anyway, the Vial splashes over Saint Finwe, Luce, Kwiksilver and The Kernel. They combine to form A more Powerful Brilliance. Saint Finwe's knowledge, Luce's awesomeness, Kwiksilver's skill, and The kernel's courage join to make an ultimate being. Suddenly, all the Elemental Amulets start flashing, Even Darktan's, though he doesn't notice it. (Insert The ancient weapons scene here) Suddenly, A winged dragon of light flies over the battlefield. That's my idea.-Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS 00:55, 29 March 2009 (UTC) I have an idea! Maybe we can have the ancient weapons first, then the Air Force, then the evil wipeout, then POGOPUNK's ending, then Darktan's turn to good! After that, WitchyPenguin gets mad and wants to Shadow AMulet for herself. She tranforms into the Maeldict, and that's when the Brilliance comes back to the battlefield! ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) View this template 00:57, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Explorer, you're brilliant. Then the Maledict still manages to almost knock out the Brilliance. Explorer comes in, telling everybody to sing Peanut Butter Jelly Time, and The brilliance gets stronger. It subdues The Maledict, WitchyPenguin comes back, weakened, and with her memory wiped. The Shadow Amulet is given to Vesper, who somehow appeared on the field. Balance is restored to Antarctica. THE END. Do you like it?-Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS 01:06, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Duh, I like it! After that is Speeddasher's epilogue, and then we'll be done! ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) View this template 01:07, 29 March 2009 (UTC) As said before, only the true keeper of the Shadow Amulet can transform into Maledict, and the only true ones would be Darktan and Vesper. (Talk to me!) 01:10, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Yeah, but can't we make an exception? Let's say WitchyPenguin has been planning her takeover for ages. She's manipulated the Fourth Wall, telling it she's a true Keeper of the Shadow Amulet. Or maybe she's Darktan's cousin or Vesper's long-lost sister. It's a good idea!-Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS 03:14, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Later Note: Forget that. WitchyPenguin will transform anyway.-Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS 03:34, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Okay fine, I've been planning to debut back my original articles (Robo-Gary, Herbert Horror, Sensei Wraith etc.) so I guess WitchyPenguin can have her spotlight. (Talk to me!) 03:17, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Vesper's only sister is Luce. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] 03:23, 29 March 2009 (UTC) I don't know about the Witchy Penguin idea. It dosen't really fit in with the story. Speeddasher Ditto. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] 03:32, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Its ok, Pogopunk said WitchyPenguin could just transform into the Maledict anyway. I don't want the story too complicated.-Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS 03:31, 29 March 2009 (UTC) I think it already is complicated lol --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] 03:36, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Yeah, it sort of is, but anyway. I think Mayor McFlapp's office is a good place for the Vial. Okay, let's say there was no time to get to Arda, then they find out that Mayor McFlapp is actually keeping half the water for safekeeping, and that's where they go.-Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS 03:40, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Happyface? Where is he? --The FluffMiester 00:45, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Already fought. Read the whole thing. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] 03:21, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Chapter Eleven What abwout mwy cwopy woo didnt wike wit? Also we cwould hwave a sween where i bwelch dwown thwe scwool or the wail. And bwow away Mwable thwat would bwe wawsome! First of all, you aren't supposed to return. Second, the Narrator does not play discs or manages sound; the Master DJ does. Third, your breaking out of prison wouldn't be funny. A mob of Mwa-Mwa haters might get you. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) View this template 21:08, 29 March 2009 (UTC) No one liked your chapter Manny so I removed it. Also you won't be making a return. Speeddasher Well me and my pals will escape! I suggest that Manny Peng made the words above. Well I thought his story was okay. He used proper English. P.S. Nice picture Manny. Max 1537 You are kidding right? Also we can safely say Manny will not be escaping. Mayor McFlapp will make sure of that. Speeddasher Yes, Mayor McFlapp hates Mwa Mwa Penguins, so he'd probably leave out any scripts stating that Manny escaped. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) View this template 22:26, 29 March 2009 (UTC) We could have a passage stating that he tried to escape, but Mayor McFlapp, or even Director Benny, stopped him. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) View this template 22:27, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Well a guess we could say I tried to escape. The penguin standing outside your window Explorer Darktan takes over The Leader Hey what if at one point Darktan takes over The Leader's body if you know what I mean. Or he says "Leader. I am your farther". That would cool but funny at the same time. And don't say that this is not Star Wars. --The Leader 16:53, 7 April 2009 (UTC) The Riddle of Saint Finwe Why don't we have St. Finwe cite a Redwall-eque riddle instead of just giving the location of the vials away to Luce, Kwiksilver, and the Kernel? I think it would make for a more exciting and mysterious story. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) View this template 14:45, 11 April 2009 (UTC) I agree. I've never read Redwall before, so I'll leave that to you.-Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS 21:17, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Let Triskelle decide. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] 21:18, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Brother Okay.-Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS 21:20, 11 April 2009 (UTC) HALT PRODUCTION! Hello, Triskelle's brother here (the good one, not the vandal/spammer). Triskelle wants everyone to HALT PRODUCTION of this until he returns. Thank you, Triskelle3's brotehr. Sir yes sir! salutes Tails6000 15:02, 11 April 2009 (UTC) You couldn't force me to edit this page until he returns. Speeddasher This is an executive order from a co-webmaster, Speeddasher! I don't see any reason why we shouldn't follow it! ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) View this template 16:41, 11 April 2009 (UTC) No. I ment that I won't edit this page until he returns. Speeddasher Oops. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) View this template 20:05, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Charades We have to do that charades thing once Triskelle is back. I plan to reveal Mayor McFlapp's "Narrator's Electric Guitar." By the way, the thing about the Chandra X-Ray Observatory... ZOMG ROTFLOLZ!!! ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) View this template 20:05, 11 April 2009 (UTC) The pics..... Does anyone like the pics I made for the story? If not I can remove them, but if you do like them I'll take requests. Speeddasher Awesome pics speed!!! really good I liked the one with Tails and metal explorer I got a idea maybe we could make the pic with Tails in his plane parachuting Tails6000 17:26, 26 April 2009 (UTC) I'll try to make one like that. Also unless Triskelle returns we might have to rewrite some parts of the story. Speeddasher Thanks speed Tails6000 17:30, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Also for those who don't know, or say it's not appropriate for this wiki, the background used for the Tails vrs Metal Explorer pic is from Brawl. Speeddasher Love the pics.-Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS 20:47, 27 April 2009 (UTC) ::When Triskelle returns, and we restore everything from Freezeland to Billy Mays, I will be DELIGHTED to see your pictures! --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 21:32, 27 April 2009 (UTC) I just hope he does return. Also I practicly remade Billy Mays, and I uploaded the Image so I should have some say in whether it gets deleted or not. Speeddasher Also for those who want to see them here are the pics. Speeddasher This must be restored! If Triskelle dosen't want us to use his characters in this story than we can edit it. But I haven't helped edit this article with other editors to what it is now just to have it deleted. Speeddasher I wish it could be back...but there's nothing we can do now.....-Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS 02:48, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Without the amulets, only one of mine, Darktan has no powers, so yo cant really rewrite it. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] 12:14, 28 April 2009 (UTC) HALLEHLUJAH! I restored this one for him! --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 21:20, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Plot Structure? I've just read Bugzy's thing. Where's it gonna lead? I'd like to know. Speed, your pictures are brilliant. Could you draw one of The Magma Puffle being defeated by the banana blasters? Also, I think we should make a plot structure so we know when certain parts of the story are going to happen. I'm still waiting for Darktan to transform so I can add the next bit of the Brilliance dragon part. Can I suggest instead of Darktan recovering at the end of Pogopunk's Glorius Contribution, WitchyPenguin steals the show and becomes the Maledict? That would provide a lead up and a plot twist. Please, anybody reply as soon as you can and tell me what you think.-Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS 03:03, 1 May 2009 (UTC) I'll try and do the pic Kwiksilver. Also I think Darktan should be the one who turns into the Maledict. He is after all, the one who Luce is supposed to defeat. Speeddasher i would assume me and my boys go onto battlefield, then while everyones distracted from us, darktan goes maledict. Bugzy 04:31, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Thanks Speed. You're right, Darktan should be the one to transform, but it's not only Luce who defeats him. All the candidates for The Prophecy become the Brilliance by the result of Kwiksilver's inability to catch things. See the Archived Inclusions section, The Transformation of Luce. And also, thanks Bugzy for letting me know. Cheers!-Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS 04:43, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Also Kwiksilver, I made the picture you requested for the Magma Puffle. Go to the Pie War page if you want to check it out. Also since both Triskelle, and Pogopunk have kinda quit, could I write the scene when Darktan Transforms into the Maledict. Speeddasher Actually, I included a plot twist within the story. Bugzy is actually working as a double agent for the side of Justice, in exchange for lotsa moolah (kindlky provided by Bugzy Fan #1, Explorer). Is that okay with you, Bugzy? ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 23:35, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Speed, did anybody tell you you are an artistic genius? I love the pic. Explorer: What happens then?-Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS 05:19, 3 May 2009 (UTC) May I be in the Pie War? I attack using computer viruses transformed into giant creatures that launch pies! --Zapwire (talk - click me!) 20:26, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Nummy Cakes You could always use Nummy Cakes to defeat Mwa Mwa Penguins and turn them good! Of course, you'd have to buy it from me... Boggards23 01:40, 6 May 2009 (UTC) I believe...... I believe we can add PogoPunk's Excellent Contribution to the story now. I've added a part to the story so it'll fit in. All we need to do is edit it abit, and it'll be perfect. Speeddasher I agree. Take note that Luce isn't there at the moment. She's heading for Mayor McFlapp's office.-Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-All your base are belong to us. 01:16, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Err..... not yet. Bugzy's double agent plot isn't finished yet, and Darktan hasn't actually advanced on South Pole City. We need a near-loss at SPC that Bugzy prevents, eventually culminating in an epic win on the side of Justice. Then Dakrtan needs to turn into the Maledict and attack SPC. The Brilliance shows up and battles with Darktan. However, after a long struggle, the Maledict drains out the last of the Brilliance's energy, causing it to transform back into Luce, Kwik, and the Kernel. However, Mayor McFlapp football-esque throws a delete missile imported from Redlink Abbey to Luce, and she uses what little strength she has left to shoot the virtually indestructible missile at the Maledict. The missile survives a blazing-hot blast from the dragon, then impacts, causing the Maledict to transform back into an extremely weakened Darktan. With their leader under the weather, the baddies retreat under an immense crossfire between SPC and some new reinforcements -- the city of Ternville, which has just blown in on a swift trade wind! The crossfire destroys almost all of Darktan's army, and then PogoPunk epically reveals the real evil. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 01:27, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Explorer I don't mean to be rude, but why do you allways remove everyones edits? Speeddasher I like the scene, but it came way too early in the plot. Darktan needs to advance his army up to the city walls before a full-scale battle can erupt, and so far we're just beginning. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 01:59, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Okay then. I'll rehost my edit when the time comes. Maybe we should try and get this story to around 25 chapters. Then it would be a really cool story. Speeddasher No worries. Your scene will look "epicer" [sic] if it's surrounded by other epic scenes. I plan for a Bugzy-double-cross, Jerk Rap OWNage (complete with huge stereo speakers!), and a Giant Pen rampage. It's gonna be the most epic and hillarious battle evah! ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 02:06, 9 May 2009 (UTC) A rampaging Giant Pen. I gotta draw a pic of that. Speeddasher Thanks for telling me, Explorer. That was the plot structure I needed. I'll put my Got Pretzels? scene in the Archived Inclusions section. So, how does Bugzy reveal he is a double agent?-Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-All your base are belong to us. 02:14, 9 May 2009 (UTC) I think we can add most of the archived inclusions even mine if you want to I liked the inclusions I hope you like mine. Tails6000 17:51, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Zombies? Me and TS had a long conversation about zombies in the pie war on the good side should we use it? Tails6000 01:27, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Confusion Im confused; we have about twenty different plots and ideas going into it. What's happening right now? Can I add anything? If I did, would I screw up the plot? I'm confused. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] 01:28, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Erg! I can't figure out what's going on, or what's going to go on, so I'm not writing this anymore. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] 13:23, 17 May 2009 (UTC) I do agree we need to find some kind of plot for the rest of the story, but so far it's pretty good and just needs a few edits so everything will fit together. Also I think maybe we could add Tails contribution now. Tails gives them the Destruction Gems so they can teleport out of the Tardis. Speeddasher I put the stuck in the TARDIS bit to explain the long pause up to the Maledict boss fight. Mayor McFlapp turns on the Lithium Improbability Drive to eliminate the last of Darktan's army, then the Time Lock lifts at an improbability rate of 29,6678,34,52,01 and they materialize in Mayor McFlapp's office. Continue with your story.-Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-All your base are belong to us. 20:54, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Whoa, hold it now! What about the attack on South Pole City? Darktan must fail in breaching the capital; the Maledict is his last resort. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 20:56, 17 May 2009 (UTC) The Achron charades are HERE. Pogopunk's Glorius Contribution goes HERE. A third of faithful Evil soldiers follow Darktan to the Capital while the rest are eating. Darktan fires up his Keish gun to find it doesn't shoot. Bugzy reveals he has been working for Explorer and sabotaged the gun. The gun explodes in his face. Mayor McFlapp brings the Lithium Improbability Drive and turns it on, to find the battery has run out. Tails turns into his Hyper Form and channels his power into the LID, turning it on. Darktan's army turns into various things, including several salmon, crabs, tacos, and a small car. The TARDIS Time Lock is lifted, Luce goes to Ternville, gets the vial and transforms. Darktan's transformation starts here. Alon-zi!--Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-All your base are belong to us. 21:08, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Before Mayor McFlapp finds his LID (the Mayor is quite messy and unorganized), I'd like for there to be a battle between SPC and Darktan's small regiment. That way everyone can get his/her ideas into the SPC battle before we conclude. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 21:10, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Sounds good, Explorer. Alon-zi! (Let's go!)-Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-All your base are belong to us. 21:12, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Sounds good to me to. Could I maybe have another part in the story though like helping Tails, or dropping Card-Jitsu cards down from the plane for the good guys to use? Also I had an idea for the battle between the Maledict and the Brilliance. Speeddasher If I was secretly working for Explorer, you'd have to note in the story that Explorer paid me more money than Darktan. BugzyTalk 03:19, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Mmmm-hmmm. Explorer's richer than Darktan, plus he can get Mayor McFlapp to type some extra moolah into existence for him. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 19:56, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Can I be on it? I can could control an army of compouter viruses! --'ZλPWIRE'The cake is a lie 20:13, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Am I allowed to have Kwiksilver almost die? I'm currently writing a section where Kwiksilver apparently dies because he was the shield between The Brilliance and The Maledict, but he's just alive. Darktan, uses his powers to summon a bowl of nachos, which wakes him up. This is Darktan's conversion to good. Am I allowed to do that? Just asking. -Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-All your base are belong to us. 00:37, 22 May 2009 (UTC) I don't see why not. Both The Magma Puffle, and Metal Explorer kinda died (the Magma Puffle was knocked out, and Metal Explorer was put offline) so it should be fine. Speeddasher I'm still confused. I will cease from what little parts I am writing; seeing as I won't be back for quite a long time. Please, someone, figure out a stable plotline. And I have a cure for OOC-ness on Luce. Just have someone say "LUCE! STOP WITH THE OLDE ANTARCTIC FANCY TALK!" to her, and she says "Sorry, I don't normally talk like this, just trying to make the story dramatic.." --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] 01:16, 22 May 2009 (UTC)